How Mashiro met Kensei
by dream-racer-yukino
Summary: Mashiro was a spoiled rich girl. Kensei was a farmer's son. Mashiro was sent to live at the farm for a day. Not very well written but the ending's quite funny. Please Read and Review! Mashiro and Kensei one shot


Just bored so I did a one-shot. How Mashiro met Kensei.

"I don't care! I want that one! Not this one! Otto-san is a meanie!"

One word: Spoiled. Kuna Mashiro was a spoiled little princess. She gets all the food she likes and all the stuffs she wants. Everyone who wants the spent the rest of their life NOT deaf would do everything she wants. Mashiro was the main reason her father – Kuna Takeshi was half deaf.

Kuna was borne into a rather rich family. Though not noble, her father was rich. Pure rich, or maybe a little stupid. If he had been giving Mashiro enough discipline she probably wouldn't be this whiny.

Well this time it was something nobody can get her: A green rabbit with 3 eyes, an extra pair of cat ears, neck as long as a giraffe and can produce heat to keep her warm. Her dad called the toy company, breeding company, even the research squad from Gotei 13. All he could get was a toy.

"I want a real one! Not a soft toy! Baka baka baka!"

That night…

"Honey, it's time we do something."

"What?"

"Mashiro needs to learn how to appreciate her life. I will sent her off to spent a day at the down town farm. After that she will definitely learn to appreciate what she has now."

The next morning…

"Mashiro-chan… Otto-san found a place where you can find your green rabbit! But that creature is pretty hard to find, maybe you should go catch it yourself!"

"Honto? Sugoi! Bring me there now!"

They arrived at a large farm with plants and animals everywhere. After a while an old women walked out of a small hut.

"May I help? We sell fresh fruits and high quality pork."

"I'm leaving my daughter here for a day and a night. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning. Here some appreciation. Please take good care of her."

"But…"

"Mashiro! Otto-san's leaving! I will pick you up tomorrow!"

"Yeah alright! Bring me some rice cake later!"

After a while…

"Ano… Onamaewa?"*

"Mashiro! Kuna Mashiro desu!"

"Ah, my name is Haruko. Nice to meet you… eh what are you looking for?"

"My super green Mashiro special rabbit!"

"…."

"I'm hungry, do you have rice cake?"

"Oh yes we do. Let me bring you in."

Haruko brings Mashiro into the hut. (Ok I know it's getting boring. The ending is funny. I promise.)

"Kensei? We've got guest. Mashiro-san, this is my son. His name is Kensei."

"Oka what the heck did you bring a girl here?"

"I am looking for my super green Mashiro special rabbit! Where can I find it?"

"?"

"Her father told her there were green rabbits here."

"…We do?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you go look for it with Mashiro-san? Bring some rice cake along."

"Why me? Ask Hinako! She has been sleeping since last night!"

Kensei went into the woods (?) to look for her super green Mashiro special rabbit.

Mashiro: I like you

Kensei: I don't

Mashiro: Why are you wearing black when it's so hot?

Kensei: Why can't I?

Mashiro: My sensei told me you will feel warmer wearing black.

Kensei: rich girl huh?

Mashiro: So?

Kensei: It's my shinigami uniform

Mashiro: Shinigami?

Kensei: Yeah, we fight hollows and keep Soul Society safe.

Mashiro: Cool! I wanna be a shinigami too!

Kensei: Eh yeah maybe you can join the 4th squad.

Mashiro: I wanna join your squad.

Kensei: Whatever. I doubt you would even pass.

As the day pass Mashiro still couldn't find her super green Mashiro special rabbit. Still she was satisfied planting crops and feeding the pigs when her new friend Kensei. She never felt so happy before.

The next morning….

"Bye Kensei! I will come visit! I will be a shinigami like you!"

"Yeah yeah go and don't ever come back!"

"So, Mashiro-chan, did you find your rabbit?"

"Nope! I don't want it anymore!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I wanna be a shinigami now!"

"… Alright I guess that's not too bad! So, the farm and our house, which do you prefer?"

"… The farm!"

Takeshi almost fainted at what her daughter said. "We only had 1 white cat; they had pigs, cows and 3 colorful cats. We only had a garden; they had a whole large field. I wasn't allowed to pick roses in our garden but I was allowed to pull crops out in their field. We only had a pond but they had a large river. We only had lamps but they had a whole large sky of stars and moon."

Takeshi actually forgot. Her daughter was spoiled. AND WEIRD. It was a complete mistake to even bring her there.

"Otto-san…"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a farm, with Kensei?"

Kuna felt his eyes went black.

Okay sorry about the story being so boring in the middle. So I got the ending inspiration from my primary school examination. It was a passage in my Chinese exam. A father brought his daughter to work at the farm and turned she preferred living in the farm. Got that inspiration. ^_^

*** Japanese translation here

Otto-san: Father

Oka: A short form for Okaasan which means mother

Onamaewa?: What's your name

Ano: Urm, excuse me, ehhh, etc

Desu: Is, am, was

Honto: Really?, true, real

Sugoi: Wonderful, amazing

Baka: Stupid, idiot

Songs listened to: Buono!: 'Honto no Jibun' and Dee Roberts: 'Let love begin'


End file.
